


A Different Kind of Discipline

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Partners, Auror Training, Aurors, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco, Desk Sex, Head Auror Harry Potter, Incest Play, M/M, Manipulative Harry, Office Sex, POV Draco Malfoy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pseudo-Incest, Shameless Smut, Smut, Switching, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is sick and tired of his new partner, Head Auror Potter’s inexperienced son, constantly making mistakes. It’s about time Draco set him straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Draco Malfoy's week long birthday celebrations over at Livejournal. Thanks to Josephinestone for the beta!

“Come in, James.” Draco sighs as he gestures the anxious-looking young man into their office.

“Auror Malfoy,” James begins, biting his lip nervously. “There’s been a bit of a mishap with the paperwork from our last case.”

“What sort of mishap would that be?” Draco asks reluctantly, willing himself to stay calm.

“I may have… that is… I, well I vanished them when I was tidying up the other day.”

“You vanished them?” Draco asks tightly.

“I did,” James replies solemnly. “I tried to summon them back, but all I got were tiny scraps of paper, and when I tried to put them back together they just disintegrated. Who knew vanishing paperwork would be the equivalent of a muggle shredder?”

“A what?” Draco asks sharply, rubbing his fingers against his temples.

“It’s this machine muggles in offices use—”

“Nevermind, I don’t want to know,” Draco retorts, taking a sip of his tepid coffee and wishing there was something stronger lacing the bitter liquid.

This isn’t the first ridiculous mistake James Sirius Potter has made nor will it likely be the last. For the past few weeks, ever since Head Auror Harry bloody Potter made his son Draco’s new Auror partner, everyday has been a new problem and another headache for Draco. Draco was relieved when his old partner finally retired (the man was ancient and more of a hindrance than anything) but somehow Draco didn’t believe Potter to be so petty to replace him with his inexperienced son.

“I’m really sorry, Auror Malfoy,” James apologizes, his soft brown eyes shining with sincerity. “Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?”

“You can go back to Auror training for starters,” Draco mutters, leaning back in his chair. “Perhaps on your way there you can stop by your father’s office and tell him to send me a useful partner this time.”

“You say that everytime,” James replies coyly, a small smile spreading across his lips, “but you never actually tell my dad about any of my mistakes. Why is that?”

“That is a good question,” Draco sneers unconvincingly, picking up a few files from his desk. “Perhaps it’s time that changed.”

“I think I know why,” James purrs, approaching the desk and trailing his fingers along the glossy wooden surface.

“Do you?” Draco inquires, fighting the blush spreading across his face.

“You’d rather I pay for my mistakes directly.” James moves to other side of the desk and murmurs in his ear, “You’d like to punish me yourself.”

_Fuck._ Draco can’t deny the steady thrum of arousal washing over his body at James’s words, but he straightens his back and narrows his eyes.

“James, I think you should leave now,” Draco commands sternly.

James studies him closely, lips curving into a devious smile as he slowly backs away and heads to the door. Draco shuts his eyes, releasing a sigh of relief when he hears the office door click shut, only to reopen his eyes and find James standing in front of the closed door, still inside the office.

“James,” Draco warns.

“How do you want me?” James asks, voice low and husky as he undoes the buttons of his stiff Auror robes and pushes it off and onto the floor.

Draco swallows roughly, ready to yell at James and threaten to summon his father, determined to kick him out of their office. Instead he licks his lips and marches over to James, gripping him by his shirt and shoving him towards the desk.

“There.” Draco’s hands move to his trousers, undoing the fastenings, and pulling out his already hard cock. “Against the desk.”

James needs no further direction, he unfastens his own trousers, pulling them down, along with his pants and allows them to pool at his ankles. Draco shrugs off his robes, pure unrelenting lust and need overriding any thoughts of reason.

James’s perfectly round arse is completely exposed as he leans over the desk, bracing his arms on the surface and giving Draco a full view. Draco is there in two long strides, hands cupping James’s arse before giving it a good slap.

“Yes,” James hisses, arching into Draco’s touch.

Draco makes a mental note of James’s reaction, storing that away for another time, already hating himself for knowing there will be another time. His fingers slide along James’s crease, seeking his opening, only to find his hole already wet and stretched.

“What—”

“Oh, yes,” James interruptus, voice suddenly shy. “I may have already prepared myself this morning.”

“And why would you do that?”

“I may have been expecting, hoping really, that you would finally take a hint,” James replies coyly.

“Are you saying that—”

“That I do this every morning? Oh yes. You never can be too sure,” James teases playfully. “Come now, Auror Malfoy, you didn’t really think I was as incompetent as I made myself out to be, did you?”

Draco should be angry, he really should, but instead of fury he’s filled with raging desire, shoving his cock into James swiftly with fierce aggression. Alright, maybe he is just a little mad.

“Oh, fuck!” James cries, clearly not bothered with Draco’s roughness.

Merlin, James is tight. Despite James’s preparation the walls around his passage squeeze at Draco’s prick, the friction agonizingly delicious. James is panting under his breath, forehead pressed against the desk’s surface as Draco pounds into him. Draco reaches a hand beneath them, eager to palm at James’s cock, feel that hardness wrapped around his fingers when the door flies open.

“What is going on here?” Harry demands, charging in and shutting the door behind him.

Draco should be frightened, mortified really, but all he feels is anger and frustration.

“This is all your fault, Potter,” Draco groans out, continuing to fuck James. “You assigned your perverse, underqualified, manipulative son to be my partner!”

“James,” Harry rebukes firmly. “This is highly unprofessional of you. You told me you’d wait until you two were off the clock.”

“I’m sorry dad,” James pants out. “I just couldn’t wait any longer.”

“What?” Draco asks, finally slowing his thrusts into James.

“And you, Malfoy,” Harry says lowly, darkly. “If you want to punish my son, you should do it properly.”

“What do you mean?” Draco sputters, pulling out of James completely, ignoring the disappointed cry coming from the younger man.

Harry smirks cockily, whipping out his wand and firing off a cleaning spell on Draco’s cock.

“Suck him off,” Harry commands to James.

Draco’s eyes widen in shock as James turns around and drops to his knees, opening his mouth and swallowing Draco whole.

“What I mean, Malfoy,” Harry grins wickedly, “Is that you could learn a thing or two about fucking.”

“Oh shove off, Potter,” Malfoy grunts, finding it difficult to be entirely offended when a talented tongue is swirling around the head of his cock.

“I am your superior, Malfoy,” Harry smirks, speaking softly into his ear. “I can’t expect you to be exactly at my level, but I am willing to teach you.”

Draco furrows his brow, ready to curse Harry out when Harry roughly bends him over over the desk, James choking slightly from the floor as Draco’s cock pushes down his throat. James adjusts his position, back leaning against the bottom of the desk as Draco leans over, assuming James’s previous position, trousers and pants pooled around his ankles, arms bracing himself over the desk and arse lifted in the air.

“Oh, Merlin,” Draco groans as a wet heat laps at his exposed hole.

Harry’s tongue teases his rim, licking back and forth, before pressing his whole mouth against Draco’s arse and sucking gently. Tremors spread through Draco’s body at the sweet sensation, his arse becoming slippery and pliant for the man behind him.

“What do you think, Malfoy?” Harry asks roughly, lining his cock up against his spit-soaked hole, “Do you think you can take it better than my son?”

Vibrations travel through Draco’s prick as James’s mumbles something incomprehensible around his mouthful and Draco grips the edge of the desk in response.

“Give it to me, Potter,” Draco gasps eagerly.

Harry does as commanded, shoving his thick prick inside Draco’s tight hole, stretching the rim wide with his massive girth. It burns and aches, but Draco soon adjusts, delighting in the gorgeous pressure of Harry’s cock as it fills him to the brim. James enthusiastically sucks him down from the floor, eyes open and searching as they peer up at Draco. Draco watches avidly, observing his prick disappear into that wet, inviting mouth of James’s, shoved further inside with each thrust from Harry. James’s hand is flying on his own dripping cock, frantically tugging as he continues to suck with earnest.

Draco feels his orgasm approaching, a heat growing in his chest, spreading through his limbs and rising from his toes. His hips stutter as Harry hits that perfect spot inside, spilling himself into James’s mouth, shuddering as James greedily swallows every last drop.

Harry picks up his speed, thrusting raggedly, and it’s only a few more rough strokes before he is coming with a shout, emptying himself into Draco. James whimpers from below them, watching with shining, awe-struck eyes as his release rushes from him, dripping over his hands and onto the floor.

“That was perfect,” James whispers, voice hoarse.

“It wasn’t half bad,” Harry chuckles playfully, pulling out of Draco and casting a few cleaning spells.

Draco watches the two of them refasten their trousers and straighten their uniforms in silent shock before shaking his head and redoing his clothing as well. Draco’s heart pounds in the aftermath of his mind blowing orgasm, still not quite sure what just happened.

“Surely you’ll give my son a second chance, Malfoy,” Harry says coyly as he makes his way to the door. “Practice does make perfect after all.”

Malfoy opens his mouth to respond but, utterly dumbfounded, no sound comes out.

“If you’re still not satisfied though, I’ll happily give you a replacement. My godson Teddy might join the force soon,” Harry comments slyly, favouring Draco with a wink. “Maybe I’ll have you train him, anyway.”

“Only train him, though,” James remarks possessively, eyes piercing into Draco’s. “Auror Malfoy, you’re _my_ partner, right?”

“Right.” Malfoy replies uncertainly, watching James’s face light up at his response.

“Until tomorrow then, partner!” James exclaims following his father out the door.

Draco isn’t quite sure what game the Potters are playing at but, somehow, he thinks he might be quite content joining in.


End file.
